A Serpente Ferida
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Shina chega em casa com uma enorme ferida no seu orgulho. Pode ela se recuperar? Erguer-se e mostrar para o mundo quem ela realmente é? Babyface e Stevie Wonder - How Come, How Long


**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

A música '_How Come How Long_' também não me pertence, e sim, a _Stevie Wonder e Babyface_.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter palavras de baixo calão e violência.

Shina chegou em casa e desabou no sofá. Até aquele momento, não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido com ela. Por que ele... ele... havia feito aquilo? Não tinha razão!! Ele dizia que a amava. E ela acreditava. Pobre tolinha... Como nunca havia percebido antes o tipo de homem que ele era? Como?! As lágrimas eram incessantes. Não paravam de cair. O rosto vermelho mergulhado nas almofadas. Não queria ver mais nada. Nem falar mais nada. Só queria morrer...

_There was a girl I used to know_

(Havia uma garota que eu conhecia)_  
She was oh so beautiful_

(Ela era oh tão bonita)_  
But she's not here anymore..._

(Mas ela não está mais aqui…)_  
__She had a college degree_

(Ela tinha uma graduação no colégio)_  
Smart as anyone could be_

(Mais inteligente do que qualquer um)_  
She had so much to live for..._

(Ela tinha tanto para viver ainda…)

Tirando as sandálias, ainda sentia a bochecha direita ferver. O tapa que ele lhe dera fora algo inacreditável, mesmo. E pensar que o amava... ou, pelo menos, fingia que o amava. Ela sabia que tudo aquilo estava errado. Não era com ele que queria estar. Não com aquele espanhol filho da puta. Desgraçado! Shura ia pagar com a própria vida por ter estragado a dela. Mas não conseguia levantar um braço. Não tinha forças. Algo havia lhe drenado tudo que lhe restava até aquele momento. Ainda não conseguia acreditar...

_But she fell in love_

(Mas ela se apaixonou)_  
With the wrong kinda man_

(Pelo tipo de homem errado)_  
He abused her love_

(Ele abusou de seu amor)_  
And treated her so bad_

(E a tratou tão mau)_  
There was not enough_

(Não havia no mundo dela)_  
Education in her world_

(Educação suficiente)_  
That could save the life of this little girl_

(Que pudesse salvar a vida desta garotinha)

Acreditava que só havia entrado naquela palhaçada por causa daquele idiota do Seiya Ogawara. Por que prometera amá-lo, ao invéz de matá-lo? ...Por que não conseguira matá-lo? Aquilo só lhe deixava pior. Pensar que a pessoa que ela mais ama, estava lá, nos braços daquela vaca de cabelo roxo... Uva desbotada... E lá vinha Shura de novo em seus pensamentos. Tinha que parar com isso! Queria a morte daquele ser escroto! Fechou o punho com força, mas com tanta força, que as unhas longas e fortes acabaram rasgando sua pele. Sua calejada pele. Pelos anos de batalha.

_How come, how long_

(Como pode, até quando)_  
It's not right, it's so wrong_

(Não é certo, é tão errado)_  
Do we let it just go on_

(Devemos deixar isso terminar)_  
Turn our backs and carry on_

(Darmos as costas e continuar)_  
Wake up, for it's too late_

(Acorde, já é muito tarde)_  
Right now, we can't wait_

(Agora mesmo, não podemos esperar)_  
She won't have a second try_

(Ela não teve uma segunda chance)_  
Open up your hearts_

(Abram seus corações)_  
As well as your eyes_

(Tanto quanto seus olhos)

Virou os olhos e viu um retrato na estante. Um sorriso falso. Espanhol estúpido! Ainda iria apodrecer no inferno, maldito! Pegou o retrato e, com força, fez com que o vidro se espatifasse contra a parede. As fagulhas voaram na direção de seu rosto, ainda vermelho. Uma lágrima escorreu e ela caiu de joelhos no carpete do apartamento. Não é possivel. Tudo estava tão bem! Ela tinha tudo pra ser feliz na vida... Não podia deixar que o amor da sua vida lhe escapasse assim, por entre os dedos. Escorregando, feito areia em uma ampulheta. O tempo passava. E nada acontecia. Só seu olhar, que havia se perdido no espaço vazio que estava à sua volta.

_She tried to give a cry for help_

(Ela tentou gritar por ajuda)_  
She even blamed things on herself_

(Ela até jogou toda a culpa em si mesma)_  
But no one came to her aid_

(Mas ninguém veio acudí-la)_  
Nothing was wrong as far as we could tell_

(Nada estava errado até onde podíamos perceber)_  
That's what we'd like to tell ourselves_

(É o que gostaríamos de dizer a nós mesmos)_  
But no, it wasn't that way_

(Mas não, não foi desse jeito)

Foi até a cozinha, pegar um copo d'água. A cada minuto que se passava, seu coração ficava cada vez mais negro. O orgulho ferido a feria também. Imagine! Apanhar de um homem! Se fosse em uma batalha, ela teria dado um pau. Mas, naquele momento, ela havia ficado tão estupefata, tão sem reação... que ficou com os braços inertes, os olhos arregalados, a boca tremendo. E ele avançou, braço em riste. Um corte no ombro direito. Talvez a Excalibur não fosse tão fácil assim de ser controlada. Se ela pelo menos merecesse aquilo... Talvez, no fundo, merecesse. Quem era ela para julgar a si mesma?

_So she fell in love…_

(Então ela se apaixonou…)_  
With the wrong kinda man_

(Pelo tipo de homem errado)_  
And she paid with her life_

(E ela pagou com a própria vida)_  
For loving that man_

(Por ter amado aquele homem)_  
So we cannot ignore_

(Então não podemos ignorar)_  
We must look for the signs_

(Precisamos procurar pelos sinais)_  
And maybe next time_

(E talvez na prózima vez)_  
We might save somebody's life_

(Nós poderemos salvar a vida de alguém)

E ele ardia. O corte, vermelho profundo, ardia. A visão foi escurecendo. Cada vez mais, pensava em Seiya. Tinha que vê-lo. Tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, amá-lo! Não agüentava mais. Cambaleando, voltou até a sala. Pegou o telefone sem fio e tentou puxar da memória o telefone do Ogawara. Foi ficando cada vez mais difícil. Piscou os olhos constantemente. Sentiu a consciência esvaír-se. Não podia. Estava sozinha. Quem mais iria cuidar dela, além dela mesma?! A dor foi aumentando de um jeito insuportável. Se desmaiasse, iria esquecer todos esses problemas. Não podia! Levanta, menina! Vai à luta...!

_How come, how long_

(Como pode, até quando)_  
It's not right, it's so wrong_

(Não é certo, é tão errado)_  
Do we let it just go on_

(Devemos deixar isso terminar)_  
Turn our backs and carry on_

(Darmos as costas e continuar)_  
Wake up, for it's too late_

(Acorde, já é muito tarde)_  
Right now, we can't wait_

(Agora mesmo, não podemos esperar)_  
She won't have a second try_

(Ela não teve uma segunda chance)_  
Open up your hearts_

(Abram seus corações)_  
As well as your eyes_

(Tanto quanto seus olhos)

Por um momento, tudo desapareceu. As luzes. As cores. Os cheiros. Sentiu o telefone na mão e agarrou com força. O número veio à mente como que por magia. Apertou os botões, visivelmente nervosa. A blusa branca já estava empapada de sangue e suor. E se ninguém viesse ajudá-la? E se ela desmaiasse e morresse por... sei lá, uma infecção! Espanhol filho da putaaaaaa! Apostava que nem aquele síndico retardado, que mora logo em cima do seu apartamento, iria suspeitar se ela ficasse três dias sem sair de casa. Só iria sentir falta na hora de pagar o aluguel, mesmo... Uma voz surgiu do outro lado da linha. Maldita secretária eletrônica!

_Oh...I on occasion met that guy_

(Oh… em uma ocasião, eu conheci o cara)_  
He stirred me bad feelings deep inside_

(Ele despertou maus pressentimentos dentro de mim)_  
Something about him wasn't right_

(Alguma coisa sobre ele não estava certa)

Tudo escuro, mais uma vez. Dessa vez, largou o telefone, que caiu no carpete. Juntamente com o corpo dela. Desisto. Não dava pra agüentar.

_Oh... The way he proves himself a man_

(Oh… o jeito que ele se provou um homem)_  
By beatin' his woman with his hands_

(Ao bater em uma mulher com as próprias mãos)_  
Oh I wish she'd seen the light_

(Oh eu queria que ela tivesse visto a luz)

Talvez devesse mesmo desistir. Morrer logo de uma vez. Parar de ser só um peso morto no mundo.

_How can someone like that_

(Com alguém como ele)_  
Call himself a man? - He's not a man..._

(Chama a si mesmo de homem? – Ele não é um homem…)_  
__Cuz in reality he's far more less than that_

(Porque na verdade ele é bem menos do que isso)

Ou não... ela bem que podia ignorar tudo aquilo e sair atrás de sua felicidade. ...Conseguiria?

_And we cannot ignore_

(E nós não podemos ignorar)_  
Wherever we see the signs_

(Sempre que percebemos os indícios)_  
'Cause any kind of abuse_

(Porque qualquer tipo de abuso)_  
God knows isn't right_

(Deus sabe que não é certo)

Era ridículo. Morrer por causa de um verme daqueles... Levantou uma das mãos e a apoiou no sofá. Ergueu o rosto e, com a outra mão, enxugou as lágrimas. Seu orgulho era muito maior do que qualquer cortezinho. Assim que se pôs de joelhos, pegou um pano e colocou-o sobre o corte. Apertando-o. Sentindo todo o gosto amargo da dor. Mas um sorriso brotava lá no fundo. Porque sabia que não havia perdido a guerra.

_How come, how long_

(Como pode, até quando)_  
It's not right, it's so wrong_

(Não é certo, é tão errado)_  
Do we let it just go on_

(Devemos deixar isso terminar)_  
Turn our backs and carry on_

(Darmos as costas e continuar)_  
Wake up, for it's too late_

(Acorde, já é muito tarde)_  
Right now, we can't wait_

(Agora mesmo, não podemos esperar)_  
She won't have a second try_

(Ela não teve uma segunda chance)_  
Open up your hearts_

(Abram seus corações)_  
As well as your eyes...!_

(Tanto quanto seus olhos...!)

Revigorada, a jovem amazona Shina levantou-se e apanhou a bolsa de couro preto. Calçou novamente as sandálias e partiu. O hospital não era tão longe e dava pra pegar um táxi. No carro, com o celular em mãos, discava o número de Seiya. Enquanto isso, pensava nos milhares de jeito que poderia matar Shura. E mostrar pra ele que ela não estava morta.

Já que a vingança é um prato que se come quente...

**FIM!**

**N.A.: **Ficou uma droga, mas eu gostei! Adoro essa música, e o jeito que a Shina sofreu, achei bem realista... Eu gosto de dramas e sofrimentos! É bom descrever alguém nesse estado... (sarcástica?). Espero que alguém goste. Eu realmente adoro a Shina, a melhor amazona de Saint Seiya, na minha opinião. E, apesar de amar o Shura e não gostar do Seiya, eu prefiro que ela fique com o Ogawara! Comenteem


End file.
